The Night of the Living Bro
by TypeMoonFreak
Summary: A Brotastic Chronicles Halloween Special
1. The Invitation

It was a dark and stormy night at the Brohno mansion. Lighting flashed brightly overhead and thunder boomed loudly. For some reason, this was only taking place at the Brohno mansion. The rest of Misaki was enjoying a perfect evening.

The residents of the Brohno mansion were all called down to the dark laboratory which was underground by Kohaku. Her normal maid uniform was now a lab coat with a white button down shirt under it and a black skirt that hung to her ankles. She was wearing rubber gloves and what looked like a large fish bowl over her head.

She was standing in front of an operating table with a large white sheet draped over it with many wires and other different things protruding from under it.

"What's this all about Kohaku?" Akiha asked while looking rather bored as she stood in the dank lab with Shiki, Hisui, and Sion.

"GENTLEMEN... BEHOLD!" Kohaku bellowed as she flipped a switch, sending electrical currents from the storm outside coursing through the cables leading under the white sheet draped over the table. "I HAVE MADE SCIENCE!" She roared again.

The industrial overhead lights flickered as the room filled with the noise of mechanical rumbling and electricity crackling. Shiki swore he saw whatever it was under the sheet on the table twitch. As the lights flash Kohaku grinned evily, her teeth which were pure white seemed to show even when the lights went out.

The thing on the table started to convulse wildly, two purple lights turned on under it. Kohaku flipped the switch, turning off the machine. An odd silence came over the laboratory for a few moments. The sheet flew off of the table, and the thing under it sat bolt upright with it's glowing purple eyes.

Shiki screamed. It was horrifying, it was inhuman, it was... a maid?

"Greetings Nee-san. Unit #1337458 is now online. Establishing uplink with other units as per protocol." It looked curiously like Hisui.

"What the shit is that?" Shiki pointed and backed away a few steps.

Akiha merely sighed. "Oh Kohaku... not another one."

"Nee-san, why must they always look like me?" Hisui asked.

Sion didn't seem to be phased at all. "Indeed, this was within my calculations."

Unit #1337458 swung its legs off of the operating table, stood up, and bowed politely. It really did look like Hisui except more... mecha and her hair was a shade of violet. "Awaiting orders, Nee-san." It said.

"You brought us down here for this? Haven't you made several of these already?" Akiha tapped her foot impatiently.

Kohaku giggled and held up a remote control. "THIS ONE... MAKES TOAST! AHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed and pushed a big red button on the remote.

The Mecha Maid looked like it started to vibrate. A whirring noise seemed to come from inside it.

Ding! A pleasing sounding chime came from somewhere... and two pieces of perfectly browned toast popped out of her head. Kohaku stood there, puffing out her chest proudly.

"... I'm leaving." Akiha spun around and left with Hisui following behind her.

"Ara ara. Aren't you even going to try some?" Kohaku trotted after them.

Shiki and Sion were left there, standing side by side and staring curiously at Mecha Hisui. Mecha Hisui stood silently and awkwardly stared back with the two pieces of toast protruding from the top of her head.

"You as curious as I am?" Shiki asked Sion.

Sion nodded. "Yes. I happen to like toast."

"Shall we then?"

"Yes."

Cautiously the two of them reached towards the maid's head and removed the toast. Shiki sniffed it curiously before taking a bite.

Shiki dropped to his knees and burst into tears.

Sion's face turned bright red and she began to sweat while panting heavily.

This bread... this bread... this bread this bread this bread this bread this bread this bread THIS BREAD! IS FUCKING AWESOME!

_Later..._

"Shiki-san!" Kohaku knocked on the door to Shiki's room.

Shiki quickly hid away this month's issue of "Vamps Gone Wild" which for some odd reason only had pictures of Arcueid. "Come on in Kohaku."

"Shiki, take a look at this." Kohaku entered the room looking rather happily and handed Shiki something that looked like a flyer or advertisement.

**Halloween at the Ahnenerbe**

**The closer we get to All Hallow's Eve, the closer alternate universes become.**

**Come take advantage of this phenomenon and enjoy our good food, service, and fun atmosphere.**

**Costumes are a must ~Nyaa**

**We do not serve curry or mapo tofu, so stop asking nyaa.**

"What's with the nyaa?" Shiki asked curiously after skimming over the flyer.

Kohaku shrugged. "Dunno, but doesn't it sound fun?" Her eyes lit up.

"Sure it does, you think we can convince Hisui and Akiha to go though?"

"Nyohoho. I have my ways." Kohaku chuckled.

"That's... actually kinda scary."

()()()

A knock came at the door of the old appartment complex. The girl who had been laying on her bed got up and looked through the peephole. She heaved a sigh and opened it.

"Good evening, Shiki" The person on the other side greeted her with a warm smile. He wore glasses, but he was missing an eye and he wore a patch under his glasses.

"Didn't I give you a key? You don't have to knock you know." Shiki let him in and went to sit back down.

Kokutou Mikiya shrugged. "I was just being polite is all."

Shiki layed down on the bed and turned her back to Mikya. "We're dating right? There's no need to be so reserved is there?"

Mikiya grinned. "Old habits die hard I guess."

"So what's that in your hand?" Shiki asked.

Mikiya held up a colorful looking flyer. "I got this in the mail today. Touko thought it would be good for you."

Shiki rolled over, grabbed it, and looked it over. "What's with the nyaa?"

Mikiya shrugged. "It's their gimmick I guess."

"So what about it?" Shiki raised her eyebrows.

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to have a job for awhile? You've never had one before right? Other than Touko's anyway."

"No. I don't wanna have to wear some stupid costume." Shiki rolled over again.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun. You might actually get paid for once." Mikya grinned.

"I don't care much about money." Shiki replied.

"I'll go with you then. I'll be there to cheer you on every day."

Shiki turned to face Mikiya. "You would?" She looked surprised.

"Of course I would. Like you said, we're dating aren't we?"

Shiki turned her back, grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head. Little did Mikiya know Shiki had cracked a smile and her cheeks became flushed.

"Fine." Came her muffled voice from under the blanket. "Idiot."

()()()

"Shirou~!" Ilya called happily as she ran around the corner and through the front yard with Fuji-nee in tow.

"Hey you two. How's it going?" Shirou greeted them casually as he was sweeping the leaves out of the yard.

Ilya ran forward and jumped, pouncing on Shirou and hugging his neck.

"I brought you some pumpkins." Fuji-nee said proudly as she set down a large box next to the gate and wiped off her forehead. There must be a lot judging by how tired she looked.

"How often are you going to bring me all this stuff? Thankfully Saber was able to eat all the Watermelon you brought for summer, but this is a bit much." Shirou replied after peeling Ilya off and setting her on the ground.

"But it's festive! You should be thanking me. I didn't raise you to be so ungrateful did I?" Fuji-nee said as she swayed back and forth.

"Yeah yeah, thanks Fuji-nee." Shirou sighed and picked up the box. "There must be something I can do with these..."

"I'll help you Shirou!" Ilya said cheerfully as she opened the front door for Shirou.

"Sakura! Fuji-nee brought us some pumpkins!" Shirou calls as he heaves the box inside and onto the table in the living room where Saber is watching Iron Chef.

"Oooh, these are nice." Saber beamed as she turned her attention from the television to the box that Shirou had just set down.

Sakura came into the living room. "Hey, those look pretty good." She said after taking a few of the smaller ones out to examine.

"Aren't they?" Fuji-nee said proudly.

"Got any ideas Sakura?" Shirou asked.

"I would assume theres enough here to bake at least several pies, and I believe the seeds can be seasoned and baked." Sakura replied after thinking for a moment.

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, Rin mentioned something about baking the seeds. We should call her over later. I bet she knows how."

"Shirou, what's that at the bottom?" Ilya asked, standing on her toes so she can lean over the table to see inside the box.

"Huh?" Shirou leaned in closer and removed a few of the pumpkins revealing a flyer at the bottom.

"Oh that? I got that in the mail today, I figured it would be good to line the bottom of the box." Fuji-nee said.

Shirou plucked it out and looked it over. "Hey, when was the last time we all went out together?" Shirou asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it Senpai, I don't think we ever have."

"May I see it?" Saber asked curiously. "The Ahnenerbe?" She said curiously after Shirou handed it to her.

"Well guys, how about it?" Shirou suggested.

"What's with the nyaa?" Fuji-nee asked curiously when the flyer had been passed to her.


	2. The Ahnenerbe

The doors to the Ahnenerbe were flung open. Many star shaped things of varying colors flooded out onto the streets. The Ahnenerbe was originally a coffee shop, but the strange creatures that ran the place seemed to have greatly remodeled it into a full blown restaurant and even a bar. The new building had two sides. The first was the dining side where many waitresses dressed in various costumes were bustling about tending to their customers.

The second half of the Ahnenerbe contained the entertainment. Pool tables, Arcade games, a stage with a karaoke machine and instruments, even a dance floor. There were tables lining the edge of the entertainment area as well, the dining section was mostly booths. However the entertainment section contained high tables like one would see in a sports bar.

Shiki Brohno entered the Ahnenerbe first dressed as a lawyer. His hair was slicked as far back as it would go and he wore a blue suit.

He was greeted by a girl dressed as a maid. Her short black hair hung to her shoulders and she wore a scowl on her face that would put the God of War to shame. "Welcome. Right this way." She said through gritted teeth.

"Come on. It'll be good for you to get out of the house for once." Shiki pulled Akiha inside who was dressed as a Nekomata, cat ears, whiskers, the whole shebang.

"Nii-san. It is very loud, I am having second thoughts about this." Akiha complained practically having to yell her complaint at Shiki. She hated loud noise, and this was quite possibly the loudest place she had ever been. She looked around cautiously. A horrible noise filled her ears and she looked towards the stage on the opposite side of the door they entered from.

On the stage were three people playing what "should" be death metal. Ilya was on the drums, smashing them wildly like Animal from The Muppets while dressed in a Nazi SS officer uniform. Jamming the guitar surprisingly well was Taiga who was dressed as MC Hammer, except her shiny pants had tiger stripes on them. On the vocals, if they could be called "vocals" was the hulking giant Berserker roaring into the microphone. Berserker seemed to have simply been painted green and was wearing a pair of purple shorts.

"Come on Akiha-sama. Don't be a party pooper!" Kohaku pushed her from behind while dressed in a blue china dress. Hisui followed closely behind dressed like Sherlock Holmes.

"Wait a minute, Shiki!"

"Let me through!"

"Shut up lard ass. I got here first!"

"Hey Seven! Get back here and help me!"

"I'm going ahead, Master!"

Arcueid and Ciel seemed to have gotten stuck in the frame of the door and were now fighting with each other. Arcueid was sporting her Magical Girl persona, while Ciel and Nanako seemed to have just switched clothes.

Shiki and the others were escorted to a large table by the girl in the maid costume that greeted them. At this point most of the restaurants tables had been pushed together to form several very long tables. Shiki sat down and pulled Akiha down next to her, who looked both angry and embarassed.

"Shiki! Gimme another Scotch-hic!" An older looking woman who had her red hair tied into a ponytail hiccuped from across the room.

"Yeah yeah. I got it." The waitress called at her before turning to Shiki and the others before producing some menus from under her arm. She nonchalontly threw them down on the table. "Here. I'll be back, but it's not like I want to take your order or anything." She stomped off.

"Lancer! I need another Scotch!" The girl called to the man in the ponytail tending the bar.

"Comin' right up little lady!" Lancer called back. He grabbed a couple bottles off the wall behind him and started juggling them like he was in the circus.

"Did that lady just call her Shiki?" Shiki asked Kohaku.

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah, I think she did. Strange isn't it?"

_Meanwhile, in the Entertainment Section..._

"Thank you, goodnight!" Ilya dropped her drumsticks dramatically and hopped off the stage with Berserker and Taiga.

"Well, what did you think Shirou?" Fuji-nee asked.

Shirou was sitting at one of the tables on the edge in between Saber and Rin. Shirou was dressed as a construction worker, complete with a bright yellow hard hat. Rin was Kaleido Ruby, while Saber was dressed in a lion costume. Sakura sat across from them enjoying a sandwich and dressed like Maralyn Monroe.

Shirou scratched the back of his head. "Well it was certainly... um..." He leaned over to Rin and whispered to her. "Help me out here."

"It was a unique sound we've never heard before." Rin said with a smile.

"Hey! That's good right?" Ilya asked Fuji-nee hopefully.

"That's right my pupil! But the night is still young, we'll rock this place out more after we get some food!" Fuji-nee said enthusastically.

At the pool tables Gilgamesh was enjoying a match with Kirei. Behind Gilgamesh ripples in the air formed and dozens of pool sticks began to flow out of them.

"I'm afraid that's against the rules." Kirei glared at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh laughed. "You fool, I AM the rules!"

Kirei slammed his hand down on the table, causing the balls on it to jump a few centimeters. "I'm telling you, no Noble Phantasms."

"Soichirou-sama! Watch me!" Caster sang as she trotted up the steps on the stage and powered up the karaoke machine. She was dressed as a seductive witch. Skintight, black lace, matching black gloves, and black knee high boots. Topped off with a black pointy hat of course.

Kuzuki watched with curiosity as she flipped through the book, chose a song, and punched in the numbers. Kuzuki was dressed as a teacher, which really wasn't dressing up at all. In fact Caster had dragged him here.

The music came up, the lights dimmed, and a disco ball dropped from the cieling. Caster began tapping her feet to the beat, it was curious since she looked right at home on stage.

"I put a spell on you!" She sang and pointed to Kuzuki. "And now, you're mine!"

"Huh... she's not bad." Rin mumbled as the song went on.

Saber grabbed Shirou's arm. "Shall we dance, Shirou?" She asked, looking rather silly in her costume.

"Hey, I want to dance with Senpai too!" Sakura leaned over the table.

"I'm sitting closer to him, so that means I get the first dance." Rin grabbed Shirou's other arm.

"Wait wait wait all of you... I don't know how to dance..." Shirou complained as he was being tugged in every direction.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen..._

CRASH! Satsuki tripped and shattered the many plates she was carrying back to be washed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A small cat like creature stood with it's hands on it's hips.

"I'm so sorry." Satsuki picked herself up and started to pick up the pieces.

"Jeez, you're so useless nyaa."

"Archer, big order coming up!" Ryougi came into the kitchen and handed a list to Archer in the back who was making the food.

"Thanks." Archer grabbed the list and magnetized it to the stainless steel shelf in front of him so he could look at it at a moment's glance.

"You sure you can get all that?" Ryougi put her hands on her hips, not looking convinced.

Archer chuckled. "Trace, On!" In an instant when he had been bare handed before in his hands he now held a steel spatula and a carving knife. "Do not underestimate a dual wielding technique. I will demonstrate how cooking is really done." He grinned and twirled the cooking utensils in his hands.

"Whatever." Ryougi shrugged and walked off and returned to sit down at the bar in front of Lancer behind the counter who was washing a glass. Next to Ryougi sat a dark colored cat thing smoking a cigar. The one overseeing the things in the kitchen was blonde and wore a skirt. As far as Ryougi could tell there were at least four of these little creatures running around, but it was hard to tell because they all had the same face. It seemed as though they were the actual owners of this place.

"So, how do you find the Ahnenerbe so far miss?" The Neko asked casually.

Ryougi sighed. "I hate this costume." She complained.

The black Neko blew the smoke out of his mouth. "It can't be helped, since you had to provide your own. Why do you wear something you don't like?"

"Hmph, it's not like I picked this out. That woman over there forced it on me." Ryougi pointed to the now drunk Touko across the room who was sitting across from Mikiya and Azaka.

"Hey, it's not so bad. I think it looks pretty good on you." Lancer pointed out.

Ryougi clucked her togue and turned away. "Nobody asked you."

Lancer looked at the Neko and shrugged with a wide grin on his face. The Neko chuckled. "I suppose that attitude is your selling point. Some people really like the tsundere ones."

"Hmph. Who's tsundere?" Ryougi growled, hopped off the barstool and walked away.

(Author Note: From now on options will be posted in my forum instead of in the story text itself. If you still wish to participate please subscribe to it and look it over. There won't be any choices until the next chapter though. The link to my forum should be on my profile.)


	3. Party Crashers

The party inside was in full swing. However little did the people in the Ahnenerbe know the moon outside had turned a deep crimson like blood. Foul plots were afoot.

"Behold my friends, I have returned!" A blonde vampire spreads his long cape, however he also reveals his heart printed boxer shorts as he wasn't wearing any pants for some reason. His name was Zepia Eltnam Oberon, the Night of Wallachia.

"You are not the only one. It seems we all have been brought back on this night." A tall man said. His body was hid behind a large black overcoat, his skin was as white as paper and his face was mangled and scarred. This man was called Chaos.

"Indeed, it is unfortunate that they decided to leave us out of their little party though." A little girl dressed in white said in a musical tone. This little girl's name was Len.

"Hmph. That pisses me off. Especially since HE is there." Growled a young man in a school uniform. A hand went to his pocket where he gripped a knife. The boy's name was Nanaya Shiki.

"My lovely Nee-san is there as well. Oh, how I wish to see her. There is much I want to talk to her about." A man tossed his long black hair. He was dressed in only a pair of loose black pants and he had no shirt. This man's name was Michael Roa Valdamjong.

The blonde vampire laughed, his eyes bleeding tears of blood. "The stage is set. All the actors have left the dressing room. All that's left is to raise the curtain." He grinned.

"Before that, maybe you should consider some pants..." Len pleaded.

"Hmph, I do not need such trivial things. BEHOLD MY GREATNESS!" Zepia spread out his arms on both side, fully revealing his underwear.

"How revolting. I cannot believe they call you the Night of Wallachia." Nero scowled.

"Heh, doesn't look that great to me." Nanaya scoffed.

"Strange Ancestors aside, I wish to feed as much as possible tonight. I do not know how long this phenomenon will last. We should take full advantage of it." Nero suggested with a grin.

"I'll leave the planning up to you guys. It doesn't concern me, so long as I get to kill a few people." Nanaya shrugged.

"Very well, I have a perfect plan." Zepia scratched his chin.

"How I hate being only as tall as your waist..." Len complained.

_Two hours later - The Ahnenerbe_

"C'mon Shiki. Get me another." Touko patted Shiki's shoulder.

"Mikiya, talk some sense into her before I cut her arm off." Shiki growled. She was given a little break since customers had stopped coming for the time being. So she was drinking some water while sitting with Mikiya, Touko, and Azaka.

"Touko-san. I think you've had enough." Mikiya smiled brightly.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are Kokutou?" She grinned seductively and latched herself onto Mikiya, her glasses slipping off of her nose.

Both Shiki and Azaka got fired up, they got up from their seats and dragged Touko away after peeling her off Mikiya.

"Hey, come on... don't be squares." She complained while slurring her words.

"Azaka, get her out of here." Shiki demanded.

Azaka nodded while she glared at Touko whose cheeks were very red. "You don't have to tell me. I'll be back after I get her home, she's completely lost it." She then dragged Touko towards the door.

"Azaka, are you taking me somewhere? Hehe, you naughty girl I didn't know you were like that." Touko giggled.

"S-Shut up! If you weren't my boss I'd set you on fire for that!" Azaka yelled as Touko was taken out of the Ahnenerbe.

"Wow.. I would have never guessed I'd see her like that." Mikiya was in shock as Shiki came to sit next to him.

"I'll be sure to remind her how close she came to death tonight." Shiki growled.

"But still, it was nice to see you act jealous for a change." Mikiya grinned.

"Hmph, it's only natural. I saw you first. You're mine, so I'll get mad if somebody tries to take you away even if it's Touko." Shiki crossed her arms.

_Character change: Shiki Brohno_

"DOMO ARIGATO MR. ROBOTO!" At the stage, Shiki is dancing the robot with Mecha Hisui, Arcueid, and Nanako. Watching them is the rest of the crew. Kohaku with her remote control, Akiha, Sion, Ciel, and Hisui who is trying to imitate Mecha Hisui's movements. Very poorly.

Out of Mecha Hisui's head popped a large Disco Ball, and her ears turned into large speakers. This was part of the "Get Funky Mode" that Kohaku had installed, along with the new mode there were also many dance protocols.

"Come on, guys! Get up here!" Shiki called to them.

Akiha coughed nervously. "I am afraid that I don't know how to dance like that." She looked almost ashamed.

"Hahaha! I get to dance with Shiki!" Arcueid said happily while still attempting to do the robot next to Shiki. However it was painfully obvious she's never done it before.

"DANCE PROTOCOL #26 GO!" Kohaku said excitedly and smashed a button on her remote control. In an instant Mecha Hisui was on the floor of the stage and flopping about.

"What in the world is that?" Ciel exclaimed while looking curious.

"If my calculations are correct, that is The Worm." Sion watched with interest. "This is my first time actually seeing it."

"What kind of calculations are those?" Ciel asked.

The the atmosphere of the Ahnenerbe was suddenly interrupted with a loud scream.

Shiki and everyone else in the place turned to see several strange people trying to drag Satsuki out of the front door.

"No! No! No!" She yelled as she tried to get away. One of the men stepped forward and sank his teeth deep into Satsuki's neck. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she continued to scream.

The hands grabbing her were decayed, rotten fingernails scratched her body and blood ran down her front. "Brohno-kun!" She called frantically trying to kick away the men attacking her.

"YUMIZUKA!" Shiki grabbed his knife and started running towards the other end of the Ahnenerbe. As he dodged and weaved through the people Satsuki's body could no longer be seen. She had been dragged mostly outside and all Shiki could see was her bloody outstretched hand holding onto the door.

Horrible sounds came from outside the bar, moaning, bones crunching, flesh tearing, Satsuki's heart wrenching screaming. By the time Shiki got there the door had been wrenched shut by Satsuki's outstretched arm and she was now outside screaming her head off.


	4. Bump in the Night

"Dammit!" Shiki punched the wall near the door. He shook his head, this was no time to get angry and go rushing out. First things first, he had to find out exactly what was going on outside. Shiki approached the window, luckily the curtains had been drawn.

"What's all the noise? I thought I heard somebody scream?" Somebody asked, but Shiki was too busy to bother to see who it was.

Shiki gently pulled back the curtains just enough to where he could see outside.

"Shiki, what's goin on?" Arcueid asked behind him. It seems the girls made their way over here.

Shiki couldn't even see the road outside, the street lamps illuminated in front of the store and what Shiki saw horrified him. A mob of people outside were grouped up a little ways off in front of the door. Satsuki's screaming had stopped but horrible noises could still be heard. From what Shiki could tell the mob outside was covered in blood that wasn't their own. Something was thrown from the mob and smacked into the window with a fleshy wet sound. It was a severed arm, and it left a large splotch of blood on the window where it hit.

Shiki staggered back and fell over. "Shit, shit shit shit shit shit! SHIT!" Satsuki was dead. That much was certain.

"Nii-san..." Akiha knelt by his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

_Character Change: Shirou Emiyeah_

Shirou had seen the girl get pulled outside. Whatever Shiki had seen it wasn't good, there must have been a reason that he didn't go out that door.

"Saber, let's go. We're getting that girl back." Shirou started towards the door.

"Wait a minute you idiot!" Rin grabbed the back of his collar.

"What? You're not going to tell me to leave her there are you? Didn't you hear her screaming?" Shirou glared back at Rin.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm going."

"You dumbass, listen closely right now." Rin said angrily.

Shirou strained his ears. There was a lot of idle chatter going on, however one sound that Shirou had been looking for wasn't even there.

"You see what I'm talking about now? She's probably dead right now. Whatever is outside that door is probably still there." Rin looked pretty angry at Shirou.

Shirou sighed and calmed himself down. "Saber?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, taking off the head of her costume and shaking her head.

"Ask Rider to go with you, head up to the roof and get a good look at what's going on outside."

Saber nodded. "I shall head there right away. Sakura, might I borrow Rider for a moment?" Saber asked her. Sakura was still sitting down in the chair, however she looked quite scared and she was shaking.

Rider, who was sitting next to her looked up. "I do not have a problem with it as long as Shirou stays here with her."

"ARCHER!" Rin bellowed over the crowd.

"What?" Archer poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Go with Saber and Rider up to the roof. You have the best eyes, so you might see something they don't." Rin commanded.

Archer nodded. "No problem." He took off his apron. "Hey, boss! I quit, these working conditions are horrible!" He called to the blonde Neko in the back.

"Tch, do what you want -nyaa. I'd hate to lose a good cook though." The Neko crossed it's arms and looked a little annoyed as it hopped up on the bar.

"So I guess the party's over?" Lancer asked with a frown as Archer walked passed him.

BANG!

"What the hell was that?" Shirou mumbled and turned towards the direction of the sound.

BANG BANG! The front door of the Ahnenerbe shook. It seemed like something was violently hitting it.

Immediately everyone turned towards the door.

"Whatever got that girl wants in here." Ryougi growled and reached for something behind her back.

Lancer stopped cleaning the glass. The bar fell silent.

"You don't seem concerned at all..." Caster glared at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh responded with a laugh. "It's no concern of mine if some mongrels kill another mongrel." He said and casually sipped a bottle of wine he pulled from the Gate of Babylon.

BANG BANG BANG! The door looked like it could come off the hinges at any minute.

"Um, we could throw Nanako at them..." Someone suggested.

"Uwaaaaaan nooo!" Nanako protested.

BANGBANGBANG! It almost sounded like a lot of hands smacking against the door at once.

"That door isn't going to hold much longer. I don't know about you people, but I'm getting out of here." The Black Neko at the bar said and disappeared in a buff of black smoke.


	5. Flaming Flamers on Fire

The sounds of everyone readying their weapons echoed through the Ahnenerbe. Ryougi drew a knife from behind her back, Lancer drew his spear, Shiki plucked a knife from his pocket, Sion drew her gun and loaded it. Meanwhile the door was beginning to come off of the hinges from the things outside banging on it. Ilya ordered Berserker to protect the people without weapons like Taiga and Sakura.

The door cracked and buckled and with a loud bang the door was pushed off the hinges and onto the ground. Into the Ahnenerbe began to pour dozens of people who frankly looked like they should be dead. Their skin looked decomposed and the majority of them were covered in blood, a lot of it was probably Satsuki's.

Ryougi rushed in without any fear whatsover and began to cleave through the zombies like they were made out of paper. Lancer rushed in as well, easily skewering some zombie heads on the end of his lance.

The two of them were more than enough to hold off the men trying to enter the Anhenerbe. However there was one major problem...

CRASH!

The sound of glass breaking turned the heads of the rest of the people. Into the two large windows on either side of the door the guys began began to pour through. The first people they saw were Ryougi and Lancer at the doorway.

"Behind you!" Sion yelled at them and fired off two shots, the men she hit didn't even flinch as they raised their arms to grab Ryougi from behind. In the next instant three of them fell to the ground and their heads rolled off their bodies. "Etherlite deployed, commencing extermination."

CRASH! CRASH!

The windows in the back of the building shattered, now the zombies were flooding in from every direction.

"RAAAAAAAAWR!" Berserker grabbed two, one in each hand as they came for Taiga and Sakura. With a loud roar he smashed them like grapes in between his hands.

Kohaku trotted over to the bar, grabbed a cloth and a bottle of strong alcohol. She popped the cloth and doused the cloth, afterwards stuffing it into the bottle. "Anyone got a light?" She asked way too cheerfully given the situation.

"Here ya go lassie." Lancer tossed her a lighter he kept in his pocket.

Kohaku caught it. "Oooh, great." She giggled and flicked the flame on. "When I give the word, move out of the way, got it?"

"ALRIGHT MOVE!" Ryougi and Lancer immediately jumped to the side and Kohaku tossed the cocktail at the doorway. It collided and exploded into a pillar of flame that licked the legs and torsos of the zombies coming in.

"Hey, there's too many. Is there somewhere we can go? We have to get Fuji-nee out of here!" Shirou called as he fended off a crowd of zombies with Berserker. Meanwhile Sakura and Taiga were cowering in a corner behind Berserker, scared out of their minds.

"The roof, Archer, Saber, and Rider are still up there. They'll back us up!" Rin called as she threw a gem into a crowd where it exploded violently.

"There's nowhere to go from the roof!" Shiki yelled back.

"It'll be better than here, a place like this has to have a big steel door leading to the roof so people can't get up there easily. I say we go for it." Ciel called. In her hand was a large gun looking object with a bayonett on the end, Nanako was of course nowhere to be seen.

"Rin, get Fuji-nee and Sakura to the roof now. I'll follow you up in a bit." Shirou ordered and began helping Rin back up to the door while defending with Kanshou and Bakuya.

Luckily the snarling, rotting, blood covered people were partially decomposed, so their bodies were soft and squishy. If one were so inclined it would be relatively easy to punch a hole clean through them.

"Come with me Akiha-sama, we need to get you out of here." Hisui began to push Akiha towards the stairs.

"Didn't I tell you this was a bad idea Nii-san?" She called at Shiki.

"I'll listen to your complaints after we get home." Shiki yelled back.

Everyone started backing towards the stairs leading to the roof with Ryougi and Lancer bringing up the rear. All the windows in the lower level had been broken and the entire place was now overrun with flesh eating zombies.

"Hey hurry up! It's getting kinda hairy back here!" Lancer complained as he swung his spear in a wide arc in front of him.

The large door to the roof was flung open and people started to slowly flow through from the narrow staircase. Archer was at the top of the staircase providing support with a bow, instantly blowing the head off anything that got too close.

On her way up the stairs, Kohaku tossed several more flaming cocktails down the bottom with a cheerful giggle. Soon the door was shut, luckily there was a padlock and a heavy chain on it which Archer latched when he shut the door. Those freaks downstairs wouldn't be able to get through.

"Shirou, are you all right?" Saber asked when they reached the roof. Rider immediately went to Sakura's side.

"Yeah, luckily it doesn't look like anyone was hurt." Shirou replied.

"Hey Kohaku, you might have made a mistake." Akiha crossed her arms.

"I did?" She tilted her head.

"Thanks to you the building is now on fire, meaning the roof isn't going to be very safe since it's probably going to collapse soon." Akiha narrowed her eyes.

Kohaku put a finger to her lips. "Hehe, guess I got a little carried away. Oops." She giggled.


End file.
